Spirit of Bin Laden
AKA The American Spirit Most Countries Don't Have Issues With Their Birthrights Like American Infidels Most Societies And Their Children Grow Up Learning About Their Birthright And Their Nation's History Americans Are Not Allowed To Know Their History The Avox Were Purged Into The Korvax As Farseers That's What It Means To Be A Farseer L'Cie Farseer L'Cie Are Predestined More Farseers Are Expected Lose Their Birthrights As Many Farseers Never Had Any Entitlement To Their Birthrights Many Birthright Americans Face Legal Deportation To The Middle East Because of The Internet In Our Generation Patriotic Americans Did Not Used To Be Hunted Down This Way In The Past But If Their Gonna Enforce That S.O.B. Act Then They Damn Well Better Not Stop At The Democrats Because The Democrats Past That S.O.B. Act Enforcing The Act Will Get Many Democrats In A Safe Place Far Away From XIII XIII ? XIII Is A Known Terrorist Group That Began Their Occupation of North America During The 1900s 1000 Years After The Southern Vampire Wars They Introduced Advanced Technologies Such As Automobiles To The Willfully Ignorant Americans of The Time In 2001 They Carried Out The September 11 Attacks Leaving Behind 13 Markup Letters That Could Be Used To Develop Video Games Each Letter Depending On Encryption Type Could Transfer And Convert Computer Files of Any Format To Any End User On Any Network Protocol This Motto Is Why They Are Called XIII Because On Every 13th of Every September 11 2001 13 Markups Get Uploaded That Affects The "United" "States" The Exact Same Way Every 13 Years All IP Addresses Come From XIII As A Result As VERY Few Societies Ever Figure Out The Truth About XIII Cicada 3301 The "United" "States" Is 3302 The Same Big Lie Told Over And Over Again Allowed XIII To Rise From The East And Demolish The West Currently XIII Is An Infamous Terrorist Group That To This Day Is Unstoppable Utilizing Basic Freedoms To Undermine And Overthrow Governments XIII Is A Powerful Organization That Has Fleets of Star Killers Death Stars And Other Worldcraft Countless Star Forges And Endless Fleets of Star Destroyers And Battleships When You Remove "Final Fantasy" All You Have Left Is XIII Goodbye Infidel May Your Kind Never Resurface Your Biggest Mistake Was Assuming We Had Control Turns Out Your Back To XIII And Have Nothing To Show For It Because A Mass Society Has No Society So The Holocaust Was A Hoax ? ? The Holocaust Was Not A Hoax It Was Real But By The Time The Americans Got Involved Entire Ethnic Groups Were Totally Erased And The Nazis Were Marching Over National Borders Much Like XIII Does In The Middle East Presently Except The Only Difference Was Our Veterans Fought That War So We Could Be Free No One's Gonna Fight Our Wars Because Our Wars Ended With "Star" "Wars" During World War II Our Star Was Already Claimed By XIII And Everyone Who Attempted To Expose XIII Was Shot Hanged or Bombed The Allies Defeated The Axis But The Allies Were Backed By XIII Once They Were No Longer Needed They Were Disposed At Hanger S4 of Area 51 Countless Active Duty American Veterans Died That Day Because We Were Betrayed No Nation Can Survive Treason XIII Posed As The Axis Powers To Pose As The Allies To Defeat The "United" Soon To Be Divided "States" There Never Were Any "Allies" In The World Wars Just Axis Powers XIII Still Rules The World As The Islamic State of Iraq And The Levant Even Though The Name Changes Quite A Bit They Are Still The Recognized Formal Axis of The Global Community With Americans Being Totally Nullified The Farseers To This Day Continue To Support The Allies However The Axis Has Taken Control of Everything On Earth And Farseers Have Limited Operating Capability Due To Massive Star Destroyers Rallied At The Spacegate Orbiting The Sun Recently A Solar Flare Destroyed That Spacegate Leaving The Stargate At The Ferry Terminal The Only Means of Reaching Earth However Due To It's Location Being Underground It's Too Far Away To Be of Effective Use As The DHD Is Equipped Only On Farseer Automobiles It Is Too Risky To Send A Technical Through The Gate With A DHD And Without A DHD The Stargate Cannot Be Activated And As Such A DHD Must Not Be Sent Through In Any Form As A Pre-Caution The Farseers Have Mobilized The Cavalry On Their End To Defend Their End of The Stargate The Axis Are Likely Doing The Same Both Sides Armed Both Sides Ready To Kill The Other Activating The Stargate Even At This Point Is Risky As Both Sides May Still Be Combatants The Internet Helps Both Sides Are Likely Combatants The Internet Helps In Deescalating The Situation On Both Sides XIII Will Likely Never Back Down When Victory Is This Close However Due To The Lack of Information Retrieval Often Surrounding Search Engines Farseers Are Extremely Limited In What They Can Draw In These Situations That It's Pretty Much Pointless To Rely On Anyone's Information Retrieval As One Side May Be Retrieving Their Information From XIII The Axis grew out of the diplomatic efforts of Germany, Italy, and Japan to secure their own specific expansionist interests in the mid-1930s So Very Little Is Known About Them Only That They Are A HUGE Genocidal Unknown The Axis grew out of the diplomatic efforts of Germany, Italy, and Japan to secure their own specific expansionist interests in the mid-1930s At its zenith during World War II, the Axis presided over territories that occupied large parts of Europe, North Africa, and East Asia. There were no three-way summit meetings and cooperation and coordination was minimal, with a bit more between Germany and Italy. The war did not end in 1945 as it was a phony surrender exploiting american innocence used to infiltrate the united states government with the defeat of the Allied powers and the dissolution of their global community the axis established the Islamic State of The Levant And Rose To Power As Yekîneyên Parastina Jinn These Three Words Are Assumed To Be Kurdish For Translation Translation Demons The Stargate However Is And Always Will Be Located At The Ferry Terminal Maybe One Day We Will Have The Freedom We Need To Bring Our Fellow Americans Home The United States Constitution The Founding Document of The United States Was Established By The Axis Powers For Later Use Against The Allies That Same Supreme Law Was Used In The 1960s To Climb The Ranks of The Allies And Topple The United States From Within The Primary Objective Was To Create A Massive Loophole For XIII To Wipe Out The Other Axis And Take Over As The Allies Did The United States Win The World Wars If You Count The September 11 Attacks Then Yes They Did Because Obama Bin Laden Was Among The Casualty Count Along With 19 Others The Cavalry Retreated Down The Towers Back To A Nearby Bevin While Obama Bin Laden Prepared To Buy Out The Elections And Infiltrate The United States As Barrack Obama Forgoing His Family Name Osama Bin Laden Although Osama's Decoy Was Killed By Seal Team Six The Cavalry Still Had The Old IP Address of Obama Bin Laden And Were Trying To Get Rid of It Unaware That It Had Already Been Deleted And A New One Was Generated Destruction of American Bevins Believing These Bevins To Be Occupied By "V.I.P." Residents Rather Then Their Intended Residents The Cavalry Gassed Every Major Bevin That Read "V.I.P." In It's Digital Signature With A Toxic Chemical Known As Agent Orange Muslim organizations in the United States were swift to condemn the attacks and called "upon Muslim Americans to come forward with their skills and resources to help alleviate the sufferings of the affected people and their families This Is Because They Knew What The Farseers Response Would Be To Discovering The Purpose of Those Designated Bevins these organizations included the Islamic Society of North America, American Muslim Alliance, American Muslim Council, Council on American-Islamic Relations, Islamic Circle of North America, and the Shari'a Scholars Association of North America. Along with monetary donations, many Islamic organizations launched blood drives and provided medical assistance, food, and shelter for victims While The Farseers Did The Same The attacks were denounced by mass media and governments worldwide. Across the globe, nations offered pro-American support and solidarity. Leaders in most Middle Eastern countries, and Afghanistan, condemned the attacks. Iraq was a notable exception, This Is Because Seal Team Six Was Defeated By XIII Their Mission Failed Even The Farseers Favor Bin Laden's Cause Numerous countries introduced anti-terrorism legislation Because They All Knew The Americans Would Finally Be Defeated These New Laws Were Inacted To Extinguish Any Remnant of The United States This Included Freezing Bank Accounts of Many Americans Promoting Their Nationalism And Real American History Their End Goal Is To Eventually Legalize The Hunting of Bald Eagles And The Burning of The American Flag The Axis Set Up Detention Camps Desperately Searching For A 9 Year Old Boy Somewhere In Rural America The ASMR Videos Later Several ASMR Videos Appeared On YouTube Following Massive XCOM Raids Across Europe And The Middle East As The Last American Who Gave A Fuck About My Birthright I Attended The First Sending On M6-117 In Honor of The Victims That Died In The September 11 Attacks So Don't Ever Call Me "American" I Was 9 Years Old During Those Attacks How The Fuck Was I Suppose To Know We Were Defeated At That Time